monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rjwstar/MGQ Official charater vote : Outcome
http://slime-girl.homelinux.net:8080/mini_vote/toro.html (No Paradox characters included) (Rank: Character name /vote) include some comments by voters 1: Alicefeeze 16th 5220 "That ribbon at the last part of the chapter 2...I cried" 2: Alma Elma 3783 "Being squeezed by a Succubus, that the common dream of all monster girl lovers" 3: Tamamo 2397 "FluffyFluffyFluffyFluffy tails..." 4: Imp 1658 "It`s too pleasurable to be raped squeezed by the one whose much weaker than me" 5: Queen Harpy 1456 6: Ilias 1334 "I slayed the monster lord without any hesitation!"/"I love her sadistic comments at the evaluation" 7: Witch Succubus 1264 "I want to go inside her womb"/"Size, unbirth, glasses. She`s perfect" 8: Kitsune 1094 "I`ve married with Kitsune!" 9: Valkyrie 1059 10: Luka 1046 "He`s the one of my best 5 RPG game protagonist, both as heroic Luka and masochist Luka"/"Sometimes I think he`s more lovable than the monster girls"/"I wanna be a monster girl so that I can r*pe him myself!!" 11: Vampire Girl 1044 "Blonde Loli is the best" 12: Granberia 1029 "I love her both as a warrior and a woman"/"She`s the most badass heavenly knight" 13: Michaela 977 "She was badass at the last battle. I love her"/"Uh, I think there`s a glitch because I can`t see her H scene"/"All you guys interested in is just her H scene, aren`t you? Sigh(fapfap)" 14: Nekomata 913 "I want to be hugged by her" 15: Frederica 882 16: Nefer Lamias 877 17: Sylph 876 18: Sara 863 19: Succubus 862 20: Crab girl 842 21: Harpy 841 22: Cupid 839 "Being r*ped by such a lewd girl... Great" 23: Erubetie 826 "I gonna give her both my body and mind..."/"You shotacon!" 24: Amira 785 "I want her plush toy with that garbage can"/"No H scene required. She`s perfect this way" 25: Lamia 771 "Eat me please!" 26: Chrome 728 "Injection+rape....Perfect. I want to got injected by her"/"She`s lovable in the chapter 3" 27: Gnome 725 "So cute"/"It was quite touching when she finally speaked in the final part" 28: Lilith & Lilim 724 29: Behemoth girl 706 "I like her brutal rape scene. Personally wanted a brutal vore scene though..."/"Since I`m a masochist, such a rough and brutal attitude was so great" 30: Iron Maiden 703 "I wanna get inside"/"How can I buy it?" 31: Puchi Lamia 682 "Petit LoliAHIIIIIEEEEEEE" 32: Meia 649 33: Mariel 647 "Since she`s so (sexually)strong, I can`t advance further"/"I`ll gonna give my all loyalty to her legs" 34: Slime girl 640 "If I was Luka, right after met her, I`ll probably AHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" 35: Undine 613 "I wanna be digested by her"/"Best vore girl ever" 36: Giant dragon(Kyoryuu) girl 585 "Really want to be sucked by her, but in that case I can`t see her cute face..." 37: Sister Lamia 575 "The most happy way to die" 38: Automata girl 574 39: Lencubus 565 "Being raped by the one who once weaker than you is the best" 40: General Mermaid 562 "Strong but kind one-san character is the best" 41: Alra-Priestess 558 "Want to be raped while strangeled to her chair"/"Use me as your chair!"/"She`s more lovable with a cruel attitude. Please let her be cruel one in the Paradox" 42: Harpy Twins 555 43: Elf 520 "Fapped by her insulting words" 44: Beelzebub 516 "I want to be their reproduction tool"/"Want to see B&C`s personal H scene. I heard that they could be some kind of fallen angels, I want to see them again in the next game!"/"I want their threesome-gangrape scene"/"Need other two`s H scene" 45: White Snake(Shirohebi)-sama 506 "Want to be raised by her" 46: Dragon Puppy 501 46: Nanao(Nanabi) 501 "When raped by her, it must feels good because of that pressure&fluffy fur"/"She must be the best lady to get married with"/"she`s so lovely"/"Nanao-san! Nanao-san! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Nanao-san! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 47: Captain Selene 501 Queen Mermaid 501 Laplace 501 48. Salamander 451 Lucifina 451 Nacubus 451 49. Slug girl 450 Goblin daughter 450 Zombie daughters 450 Fairy 450 Twins Fairy 450 Fairies 450 Minotaur girl 450 Centaur girl 450 Frog girl 450 Alraune 450 Yukionna 450 Kunoichi Elf 450 Slime girls 450 Scylla 450 Macubus 450 Mincubus 450 Emily 450 Trick Fairy 450 Queen Fairy 450 50. Queen Elf 424/11 51. Yao 420 Promestein 420 El 420 Lamianroid 420 Dryad 420 Queen Alraune 420 Eva 420 Black Alice 420 Eden 420 Alicefeeze 15th 420 52. Ranael 398 53. 65537 Page 204 Samurai Elf 204 Angel soldiers 204 54. La Croix 203 55. Gargoyle girl 202 56. Heinrich 201 57. Dark Elf (Swordsman) 198 58. Remi 195 59. Rumi 193 60. Worm Villager 190 Wyvern daughter 190 61. Dullahan 189 62. Cursed doll girl 181 63. Ariel 179 64. Maid Scylla 174 65. Lily 173 66. Medusa 171 67. Cirque du Croix 166 68. Yu and Rei 164 69. Lamp witch(Lamp Genie) 160 70. Miko Lamia 151 71. Spider girl 149 72. Mermaid 149 73. Trinity 148 74. Spider Princess 144 75. Yamata no Orochi 141 76. Mantis girl 141 Cassandra 141 77. Vampire 139 Slime Bess 139 78. Assassinroid 136 79. Lazarus 129 80. Siren 124 etc.... Category:Blog posts